


Safe & Sound

by The__Squealer



Series: Olicity Hiatus Fic [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Hiatus fic, Parent Fic, The OG Arrow Jacket, olicity baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: Before going to the bunker. Oliver has a little trouble getting his and Felicity's son to fall asleep.





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at the Olicity Hiatus Fic a-thon for the prompt comfort.  
> I hope I did well. It may not be what everyone expected but I hope I you all enjoy it.
> 
> And thank you to Eve for being wonderful and editing this for me.

 

Years ago, it was his mother or his sister keeping him from making his way to the foundry. In his second year home, that became the company. After awhile, it was he and Felicity getting caught up in one another that made it difficult for them to get there at the time agreed on, later on, the city itself was the cause. If anyone had told Oliver that eight years after returning from Lian Yu, it'd be a blonde haired, blue eyed toddler named after his best friend that made him late to the weekly Team Arrow meetings he wouldn't have believed them. Felicity had gone on to the bunker straight from work, it had just been him and little Tommy for the day, but now, he had to leave. Donna was already there, waiting in the living room, Oliver just needed to say goodnight and get him to sleep.

 

Though this was something that had started to become more difficult as Tommy realised his parents were going out for the night. Over the past few weeks, their toddler had taken longer and longer to fall asleep on nights where they were protecting the city, he wound up being incredibly fussy at bedtime. They'd never had the issue before, he'd always been a calm and happy boy. But due to an incident a few weeks before where Oliver had returned from patrol a little worse for wear, a bullet wound to the arm had made it difficult for him to hold his son for a few days. Since then, Tommy hadn't been too happy about his father leaving for the evening.

 

That night, it was taking longer, already having taken forty five minutes just to get to this point. Tommy was clinging on tightly, his tiny hand holding onto his dad’s shirt, seemingly asleep until Oliver went to lay him down only for him to wake up and cry until he was snuggled in his father's arms again. As much as he wanted to hold his boy all night, he knew it wasn't practical. He'd tried as much as he could, including trying to place the hoodie Felicity stole most nights beside him but nothing yet had worked. This last idea was the one thing he _needed_ to work, to finally get Tommy to sleep.

 

How Lance had gotten it back for them, he wasn't sure, he hadn't asked too many questions, he'd simply been grateful and shocked when it'd been given to him. With Tommy in one arm, he managed to get it from the cupboard where they’d stored it. Pulling the old jacket out, he smiled as it still smelled familiar, he mostly could smell the leather but Felicity would say it also smelled like him, something Oliver hoped would keep their son asleep. Back in Tommy's room, he sat with him for a few minutes, covering him in the old jacket, smiling as his little hand grabbed onto it within seconds. He tried once again to put him down, letting out a sigh of relief as he stayed asleep. He was quick but quiet in leaving the room, thanking Donna before heading out to the bunker.

 

\----

 

Later that night, he and Felicity returned to find their baby boy still fast asleep, a tight grip on Oliver's jacket the way he used to with his favourite stuffed animal. “How did Quentin get that back to us again?” Felicity whispers, arms wrapped around her husband as he leans against the door frame of Tommy's bedroom. “I never asked, he probably stole it.” He laughs, tightening his hold on Felicity slightly. They stay a few minutes longer, simply watching as their son slept before moving to their bedroom.

 

“Think we'll ever get to go out again without him crying for an hour?” Oliver asks as they climb into bed, letting out a tired sigh.

“He's just going through a phase. He likes to know his parents are near by and somehow he knows when we're going out at night.” Felicity shrugs, before snuggling up to Oliver. “You said you got him down real easy with that jacket though so hopefully tonight is a bit of a turning point, of course we'll need to get him into sleeping without it but we can work on that later. As much as he loves his grandma, he loves his mum and dad more. He knew that it was painful when you lifted him a few weeks ago and I think that scared him a little.” As Felicity spoke, Oliver realised she was most likely right, she usually was when it came to their son and everything else after all. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head, his arms wrapping around her once again that night.

“As of right now, let's take it one night at a time. He's sleeping, that's the important thing. You're a good dad, he adores you.” She whispers, smiling at him. “Our beautiful boy is happy and healthy, he obviously feels safe and sound sleeping with something that smells like his favourite person. There is nothing to worry about.” With that promise, Felicity fell asleep quickly, Oliver staying awake for a few more minutes, smiling at his sleeping wife before finally falling into a blissful slumber himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I got this prompt write. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think!!


End file.
